Radiation detection apparatuses are used to detect, track, and identify high-energy particles. A scintillator-based detection apparatus uses a scintillator material to absorb the energy of incoming radiation and scintillate and remit the absorbed energy in the form of photons. A photosensor detects the emitted photons and emits a corresponding electrical pulse. An analyzer device analyzes the electrical pulse to provide information about the incoming radiation. Continued improvements are desired.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.